Hostile Takeover
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: The world remembers The Tudors as faulted vain royal family from England. That was the first time around. Now their back and the king is now in charge of WWE and TNA Impact. The old king is dead. Long live the king. I suck at summaries but the story is pretty good. The rating may change later on.
1. Hostile Takeover

**Hey. This idea has been rolling around in my head for quite some time. It's a crossover between The Tudors and WWE Raw and Smackdown and TNA. A few facts have been changed. Like Katherine Howard is now going to be Katherine McMahon Vince's daughter and Stephanie's sister. And Henry had a daughter with his fifth wife named Andromeda. And in this time he had a daughter with Katherine Parr who recently died after being put in a coma. A few of the characters are going to be divorced. And AJ is not going to be crazy. I'll give her a reprieve from that. So hopefully you all like it.**

Henry Tudor looked around the board of the company he had just acquired. Not from a stranger like with TNA. No the person glaring daggers at him was his ex-father-in-law. Vince McMahon. Henry glared back at the man in front of him. "You can make this easy on yourself and your family Vince," he said. "Or you can just sign on the dotted line and make the company mine."

Vince kept his cool. He had not only his daughters' and son's well being to think about here. There was also his son-in-law and his grandchildren from both of his daughters. He knew there was no other way around it. And he knew it which was what was killing him the most.

A sardonic chuckle was heard from the middle of the table as the man it belonged to watched as Vince McMahon signed the contract. Paul Heyman smiled over at Thomas Cromwell. "That concludes our business here gentleman," said Heyman in his oily voice.

Henry turned back to Vince. "Should I be there when you tell Steph, Katherine, and Hunter?" he asked. "Because they will all eventually know who is responsible for this."

There wasn't long to wait. Just as Henry finished Stephanie, Katherine, Hunter and his second youngest daughter Andromeda walked in. Andromeda stopped short and stared between Vince and Henry.

"Why don't you wait outside with Shawn Angie?" asked Hunter. "After what he just told us he needs someone right now."

Andromeda nodded and headed out the door to where Shawn was sitting. Once she was gone Hunter turned to Vince and Henry.

"As the three of you know," Vince began, "I signed my company over to Henry. He gave me no choice in the matter. But as of right now he has total control of the company."

Hunter turned to Vince. "What does this mean for us?" he asked. "What does this mean for Setph and Kat? What does this mean me, Shawn, and Andromeda?"

Henry smiled evilly. "Well Paul," he said using Hunter's real name, "it means all of you work for me now. Your wife, my ex-wife, my daughter, your little friend and my current wife's ex-husband, and yourself all work for me. As part of my inner office."

Hunter's mouth dropped open. At both the lack of respect on Henry's part and for the fact that Shawn hadn't told him about this yet.

"Poor Shawn," he heard both Steph and Katherine whisper.

Andromeda's POV:

Andromeda walked over to Shawn. She hadn't seen anyone look so upset since, well since the news of the takeover had been given to her grandfather. She knew her soul that her father had something to do with this man's mood.

"Are you all right Shawn?" she said taking a seat next to him.

He nodded not really looking at her.

"Shawn," said a woman's voice, "what are you doing here? I thought my husband was meeting with The McMahon's. And the last time I checked you aren't a McMahon. Your a no one."

Andromeda glared up at the woman who stood before her. Her newest stepmother. Rebecca Tudor the ex-Mrs. Micheals. She glared at the woman. "Becca," she faking the friendliness in her voice, "I'd watch how you treat my friend here. Or I can accidentally let slip to father your dirty little secret."

She paled and then stormed up to her Henry and began talking to him.

"Why didn't you tell anyone she divorced you Shawn?" asked Hunter.

"Because," said Shawn, "I just want to get over it. I don't want to talk about it. And I don't need anyone else talking about it." He turned to Andromeda. "And don't give her a reason to get Henry to turn his back on you."

Andromeda snorted in disbelief. "Like he hasn't already," she bit out laughingly. "She's going to regret leaving you and we all know it. It's only a matter of time"

Henry's POV:

Henry watched from a far with his wife. Shawn Micheals and his daughter Andromeda would pay for the lack of respect they were showing his wife. And he knew just how he'd do that. What better way to keep an eye on both of them than to keep Shawn in the family. He turned to Cromwell.

"I want you to draw up a marriage contract," he told the other man. "Between my second youngest daughter Andromeda and my wife's ex-husband Shawn Micheals."

With that Cromwell walked off to do his bidding. They'd have no choice but to sign the thing. Or there'd be hell to pay. The Attitude Era was over The Tudor Era was about to begin again.

**There is the first chapter of the story. I don't think I wrote it above. So here it is now. I don't own The Tudors or WWE/TNA. The only two things I own are the oc character's of Andromeda and Emily Tudor. So please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. A Contract and A Wedding

**Hey boys and girls of land. It me's and I'm back with the next fast paced chapter of Hostile Takeover. Before we begin this chapter I'd like to restate that anything or anyone you know I don't own. The WWE owns the Superstars and Divas and The Tudors and ShowTime own The Tudor family. With the exception of Andromeda and Emily and any other Oc's that may come later on in the story. I'd also like to give a shout out to hsm753. Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much. So without further wait here is chapter two.**

Thomas Cromwell's POV:

I read over the rough draft of the marriage contract that I had been ordered to write up for Henry's daughter Andromeda and Rebecca's ex-husband Shawn Micheals. In my mind it was work of art. Literal art. I couldn't say that i actually agreed with the degree that both Henry and Rebecca were taking things. But I was paid to do as I was told. So that is what I was doing.

"May I offer you some of my own professional help with the document," came the oily voice one Paul Heyman. The man reminded me of a leech. The way he lurked around doing anyone who could pay the right prices bidding. "I after all am a legal mind as well."

I nodded in agreement to his statement. "I could use some help with this document," I said trying to keep the disdain for the object in question out of my own voice. "After all don't they say that two heads are better than one. Maybe you can think up something that I didn't think of for the contract."

I handed Paul the piece of paper and watched as he read over the article. He nodded and made noises of agreement here and there. Laughing at certain points that Henry had ordered added to the article. He then looked up at me with look of admiration on his face.

"My friend," said Paul, "I bow to the legal master. I however think it would worth your while to add something about children in the contract. Like how about adding a time limit the happy couple have to produce off spring. Like they have a up to a year to produce their first child."

I listened to what Paul was saying. Nodding my head I said, "I think that would be a good idea." I was beginning to loathe the fact that I had to write this contract. "But for their sake let's make at least give them two years. She is still a child for Christ's sake."

"But Henry would agree with the one year deadline don't you think Mr. Cromwell."

I sighed and nodded. "Let me just put the finishing touches on this thing and we can go show it to Henry and Rebecca," I said. I then wrote out the good draft of the document. I hoped to God that Henry found no fault in the document. I didn't want to have to write the thing over again.

We then went off in search of Henry and Rebecca. They were both still in Henry's office. Rebecca's children Cheyenne and Cameron had arrived. More than likely dropped off from spending time with their father. The children sat dejectedly by their mother's side as the four of them ate lunch. Henry and Rebecca were to into whatever conversation that they were having that they didn't notice us at first.

"Hey," said Cameron, "I think that guy want to talk to you."

Henry looked over towards Paul and myself. "Cromwell, Heyman," he said gesturing for us to join them. "Can I assume that is the document we discussed?"

I nodded and handed it over to Henry. He read it over carefully. He laughed at a couple parts. I assumed that one of them was the part with time limit on the children. He then handed it over to Rebecca who read it over laughing at the same thing I assumed.

"This is wonderful Crowmell," Henry told me. "Now I want you to go find my daughter Andromeda. And her intended husband Shawn Micheals. They'll probably be together either way. Bring them to me. And while he is doing that Heyman I want you wait for a couple of minutes after the couple has arrived and then go find my ex-wife Katherine and her family and bring to my office to enjoy the couples moment. Make sure to wait until you know the contract is signed so that no one can do anything to get them out of this. Do you both understand your jobs?"

We both nodded. I looked over at the shocked looks on Shawn Micheals' childrens faces. Then I went off in search of Andromeda Tudor and Shawn Micheals. I felt more sick about what I was doing then I've felt before. In both my first life and this life.

Andromeda's POV:

I was walking down the hall minding my own business when I bumped into someone. I looked up and smiled as I saw Shawn standing there about ready to yell at someone.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I should watch where I'm going. I'm a klutz sometimes." I chuckled at myself quietly. "What brings you here this afternoon?"

Shawn looked at me for a while trying to figure out to answer me. "I just dropped off Cheyenne and Cameron with your father and my ex-wife," he said. "They seemed really happy about something. And they just got even more happier and smugger when they saw me. What do think that can mean? Are they planning something vicious?"

I looked at Shawn and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Knowing father and your ex-wife like I do," I said, "it probably has something to do with this document father asked Cromwell and Heyman to come up with. I think he said it was some kind of contract for something." I looked over my shoulder to see Cromwell walking towards us. "Maybe Cromwell knows something."

I watched as Shawn walked over to Cromwell. "What's in this document that Andromeda told me about that has Henry and Rebecca all excited?" he asked. "What are you and Heyman working on for them?"

Cromwell sighed with a sad look on his face. I had seen this look on his face once. I had gone by a different name in my first life. I had been named Anne which was my middle in this life. But the last time I had seen this look on Cromwell's face I had been told that Katherine Parr was not my mother and I was nothing more than bastard child. That was the look he wore on his face now. "I was sent by Henry to fetch yourself and Miss. Tudor," he told Shawn. "I suggestion you come with me and find out."

With that he lead us down the hall towards father's office. He lead us straight in. I looked around to find Rebecca, Cheyenne, Cameron, father, and Paul Heyman all sitting there waiting for us.

"I would like you both to sign this document," he said pointing to the line above each of our names. "You don't need to read it. It won't matter if you agree on the matter or not."

I sighed knowing father wouldn't back down from this. I picked up the pen and signed my name to the contract. Not knowing what it was. Or what was written in the thing. I then handed the pen to Shawn. I noticed that Heyman left after I'd signed the document.

Shawn's POV:

I watched as Andromeda just signed the contract with no argument whatsoever. Why didn't she fight this thing? What was wrong with her?

"I want to read what it says first," I told Henry.

"It's your basic contract," said Henry. "Nothing you haven't signed before Shawn." He then took me aside so no one else could hear. "If you don't sign I will make it so that you never see your children again. What do you think of that Mr. Micheals?" He gave me a rather nasty smile.

"You can't do that," I said.

"Oh but I can. So what will it be Shawn? Sign the contract and continue to see your children? Or not sign and never see them again? Any judge worth his salt will side with the mother. Especially one who looks like Rebecca over there."

Shawn sighed he was being backed against a corner here and he didn't like it. But he could see no other way out of it. So he walked over to the contract and signed it. Maybe that was why Andromeda didn't put up an argument. The door burst open and in came Hunter, Katherine, and Steph all but out of breathe.

"You didn't sign that did you?" asked Hunter.

We both looked at each other. "We did," I said.

Henry chuckled at that and slammed the contract closed in front of my face to reveal it was a Marriage contract. "Congratulations on your upcoming marriage to my daughter Mr. Micheals," he said.

Henry's POV:

Henry and Rebecca shared a happy look as Hunter, Katherine, and Stephanie went and tried see if there was a loop hole in the contract.

"There isn't one," I said. "A loop hole. There's no way out. The wedding will take place on next weeks Raw. And it will be a real wedding. With a real priest. And yes Mr. Micheals you and my daughter should both be kicking yourselves for not reading the contract."

I watched as Shawn read through the contract and then looked up at me shock written on his face. He then reached towards me and punched me in the face.

"How dare you?" he shouted.

**Well that's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Again I'd like say a big thank you to hsm753 for reviewing my first chapter. And I hope to get more reviews. So enjoy and remember reviews are like cookies they make everyone smile.**


	3. Here Comes The Bride

**Hey again. Wow two updates in one day. This is pretty impressive for me. So here is chapter three.**

_Recap:_

_Henry watched as Shawn read the contract and then looked up at him with a look of shock on his face. He then launched towards Henry and punched him in the face._

_"How dare you?" he shouted._

Andromeda's POV:

I watched in shocked horror as Shawn knocked away from my father. He kept trying to get back at him. Yelling the same thing over and over again. The same thing that was going through my own mind. How could father do this to us? How could father do this to anyone? Let alone his own daughter.

I looked over at Rebecca who was smiling happily as the guards that stood around my father and her at all times continued to be on Shawn. I was beginning to get really upset at this. She used to care for this man at one point in her life. What happened to change that?

I then remembered what had happened. My father had happened. He had somehow convinced her to leave a husband who cared about her for one like him. I glared at Rebecca. Then I looked over at father.

"I hope you aren't planning on putting your son-in-law in the hospital for his wedding night, Henry," came the accented voice of Catherine Aragon. Catherine had been Henry's first wife. She now worked for the WWE as Stephanie's secretary.

"I wouldn't put it past him," said Anna Bolyen. Anna was Henry's second wife. After she divorced Henry her and Catherine had become the best of friends. Catherine even got her a job with the WWE in the creative department.

Henry motioned for the men to stop beating on Shawn. "I believe the boy has learned his lesson," said Henry. "And if he hasn't he will eventually. Whether he likes it or not."

With that Henry walked to the door with Rebecca in tow. "And if I were the two of you," he said turning to look at Shawn and myself, "I come up with some pretty good vows to say to each other." And with that the two of them were gone.

I looked over to were Shawn was laying looking pretty beat up and weary. I knelt next to him. "Are you all right?" I asked him.

Kathrine McMahon's POV:

I watched as Henry and Rebecca left. Those poor kids. I looked towards Cheyenne and Cameron who had followed my own daughter over to their father.

"Are you all right?" Andromeda asked Shawn. She tried to help the man up but he motioned her away from him.

"This was not her idea," I told him. "In fact she's just as in this deal as you are. It would be unwise to make an enemy of the only person who understands what you are going through."

Shawn looked up at Andromeda. "I'm sorry about that," he said. "I'm trying to deal with this the best that I can. This is to soon for me to be moving on."

"I understand," she said taking his hand in her own. "But neither one of us has the luxury of time at the moment. I've read through that document and they thought up every possible thing. There is no way around this. So we both have to come to grips with that. I had before I even signed the document. After all father loves to use people. And who better to us than those closest to him."

Shawn's POV:

I listened to Andromeda talk about her father using people. Especially the people closest to him. How could a father use his own children like that? And what was Rebecca thinking knowing that he was doing this? Was she going to let him do the same to their children?

"You don't think Becca's going to let him use Cheyenne and Cameron like he's using you?" I asked Andromeda. "He has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to let him."

Andromeda shook her head. "He only uses his own family like that," she told me. "That would be my sisters. Mary, Elizabeth, and Emily. And our brother Edward. Plus he wouldn't do anything to jepordize his new marriage. So that would mean your kids are safe."

I sighed in relief. At least Cheyenne and Cameron were safe from this. That was a relief. "I just want my kids to be happy and safe," I told her. "You know what I mean?"

She nodded.

A week later:

3rd Person POV:

It was Monday night and preparations were being made for the nights events. There were going to be no matches tonight on Raw. Everything was being made ready for the marriage of Shawn Micheals and Andromeda Tudor.

"I want flowers everywhere," said Rebecca. "Tons of flowers." She looked at the isle runner. "This runner is hanging to low. Pick it up." She then walked back towards where Andromeda and the women were getting ready.

Andromeda looked at the dress that Rebecca had picked out for her. It was a pretty dress. It was white. As all wedding dresses where. It was sleeveless and elegant. It wasn't the type of dress that Andromeda would have chosen for herself.

"You look lovely Andromeda," she said pretending to actually care about the girl. Everyone knew that Andromeda and Rebecca didn't care about each other at all. They didn't get along well since Henry and Rebecca had gotten married.

Katherine McMahon walked forward and put her arm around her daughter's shoulder. "You do look very lovely tonight Andromeda," she told the girl. "And I think that Shawn would agree with me on this too."

Andromeda nodded nervously. She just wanted to get on with the wedding. Henry walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Father of the bride in the room," he said looking around at the girls. "You all look very ravishing." He took Rebecca's hand and kissed. "Rebecca, Katherine why don't you go out and take your seats. The wedding is about to begin."

The mother and step-mother of the bride left the room. The procession began.

"I get to toss the flowers," said Emily excitedly. "I get to toss the flowers."

Andromeda nodded. "You get to toss the flowers soon," she told Emily. She wished poor Katherine Parr weren't in a coma. She would have wanted to see this day too.

A few moments passed and Henry nodded to his youngest daughter. She began to walk down the isle tossing the flowers as she went. Henry took Andromeda's arm in his and walked her down the isle. They stopped at when they had reached Shawn.

"Take care of my daughter," he told Shawn. "Or else."

He then smiled and sat down next to Rebecca.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of this man and woman in holy matrimony," said priest. "Is there anyone here who has any objections to this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace." There was short pause then ceremony went.

Shawn and Andromeda said there own vows and then exchanged rings.

"I know pronounce you man and wife," said the priest. "You may kiss the bride."

Shawn looked at Andromeda. The girl raised an eyebrow carefully then smiled and leaned forward and kissed Shawn softly on the lips.

All of a sudden the back doors of the stadium slammed open. A young man named Thomas Culpepper ran forward. "Katherine Parr has just died," he shouted. "She was poisoned."

Everyone stared between Culpepper and Henry.

"And there's more," said the boy. "Katherine's will states that Henry isn't to be the guardian of Emily."

"Then who?" came the choruses of voice.

**Who will be young Emily Tudor's guardian? Find out in the next chapter of Hostile Takeover. Please find it in your heart to leave a review. Pretty please with a cherry on top.**


	4. Suck It Henry

**Hey. It's me again. Back with another exciting new chapter of Hostile Takeover. When last left our I guess you can them heroes. Shawn and Andromeda had just got married. And Katherine Parr had just died leaving her daughter Emily practically alone in the world. Now on with the show. Plays a weird combination of Raw/Smackdown theme song mixed with The Tudors theme song. I don't own anything you recognize. I just own my two OC's Andromeda and Emily.**

Andromeda's POV:

I looked over at Thomas Culpepper. The poor man looked like he was about to pass out to tell the truth.

"Talk Culpepper," hissed my father. "Or there will be hell to pay."

Culpepper took a couple of gulps of air. "The will that Katherine Parr had drawn up when the two of you divorced when you found out she was having a girl," he said. "It states that in case something happened to her. Emily was not to go to yourself Mr. Tudor."

The vein on father's head started to pop out more than it had when this poor man had crashed into the wedding. "What does the document state?" he hissed angrily. His eyes going col.

"The document," said Thomas Cromwell, "states that in case something happens to Katherine Parr. The person who will be in charge of Emily's upbringing and care would be Mrs. Andromeda Micheals. I drew the document up for your ex-wife before she gave birth to the child." He turned to Shawn and I. "Neither myself or Katherine wanted either of you to find out like this."

Shawn looked at me in shock. "We've got a kid now," he said. "This far to much to take in. I mean we just got married. Or has anyone forgotten that.

I put a hand on Shawn's shoulder. "It will be all right," I told him with a small smile. "If anyone I trust you the most to help me take care of Emily."

Emily looked up at Shawn and I. I could see she looked ready to cry. I pulled her closer to me. "It's going to be all right Emily," said Mary our oldest sister. "Angie and Shawnie are going to take good care of you. And I will help them if they'd like?"

I looked at Shawn who nodded his head.

"We'd very much like that Mary," I told her.

"I guess that means the honeymoons canceled," said Shawn with a laugh.

Henry's POV:

I glared at my new son-in-law as he made some stupid joke about the honeymoon being canceled. If he thought he was getting out of doing his duty he had another thing coming to him.

"Might I remind you Mr. Micheals of another document that both yourself and my daughter signed?" I asked him with a wicked smile on my face. "A document that says you must produce a child within a year of your marriage to my daughter. Don't think that I'm counting Emily as that child."

I heard Rebecca laughing by my side. And from the look on her ex-husbands face I could see why. I began to laugh myself.

"Just be happy that I didn't make it a matter of months," I hissed under breathe at the man. I got up and held my arm out to Rebecca. "Now that this is over we must leave my dear. The air here is a little tense."

With that I lead Rebecca out the back of the room looking back and laughing at the look on both Shawn's face and that of all three of my daughters.

My thoughts turned to Mary. Mary would suffer the same fate as Andromeda. If she wished to help those two then she had made her choice. And Elizabeth too if she also choose to help. I must talk to CM Punk. I looked towards Heyman who was waiting for me in my office.

"Call your client I wish to have a meeting with him."

Shawn's POV:

I stared after Henry's retreating form. How could he do this to his own daughter? Andromeda considered Katherine Parr like a mother figure. Or a second mother. And she was actually Emily's mother.

I looked over to where Andromeda and her three sisters were hugging each. The older three trying to comfort poor little Emily. I felt for the kid. I did. If it were my kid I be falling all over myself to make her feel better. But here it was the siblings.

A guy who looked like Henry stormed over to me. This must be Edward I thought.

"I'm sorry about my father," he said. "He had no right to make a scene like that here. Don't listen to him. He's just all smoke and mirrors. He can talk the talk but won't walk the walk. Just put Andromeda in front of him in tears and he'll change his mind."

"Edward," I said. "Right?" I then looked at him. "I don't think there is any way we are going to change his mind on this matter. No matter how much crying anyone does."

Edward sighed. "Knowing him," he said with a dry chuckle. "This is not going to be the end of his little show of force. I mean the two of you are just the first. I've heard him talking to Rebecca. They have plans. The next to go will be Mary."

I followed his pointing finger towards the tall brunette woman who was standing next to my blonde wife and her blonde haired sister Emily. And another red haired woman. Mary must be the brunette.

"Does she know?" I asked.

"Of course she does," came the harsh reply. "It's like Tudor England all over again dear boy. Her marriage will be political one. Unlike yours and Andromeda's. Which was meant to keep on eye on both of you? If I were you I wouldn't joke about this child bearing thing. He's going to expect a son from her."

I stared after Edward as he walked back over to his sisters. Now Henry was trying to tell us what the sex of our first child was going to be. I was so not standing for that. And if he isn't down with that I got two words for him. I smiled to myself as I thought 'Suck it'.

Andromeda's POV:

I looked over at Shawn who had a small smile on his face. He must be thinking D-Generation-X's catch phrase. That was what the look on his face was telling me right now. I walked over to him and put my arms around his middle. I lean closer to him watching the door my father had just left through.

"And if he's not down with that," I whispered. "We have two words for him."

"Suck it," I heard Shawn finish for me.

I chuckled and kissed him.

**That is the end of another interesting chapter of Hostile Takeover. I'd like to say thank you to hsm753 for reviewing the story. It means a lot. Until next time this is DarylDixon'sgirl signing off.**


	5. Mary's Problem

**Hey everyone. I'm back. Andromeda, Shawn, and Emily won't be in this chapter until the end. This will be focusing on Mary Tudor the oldest of Henry's children. I'd like to thank hsm753 for your review for all four my previous chapters. So without further wait here is the new chapter.**

Mary's POV:

It had been a few days after my little sister was married to our new stepmothers ex-husband. She and Shawn had written us all from their honeymoon. It had to be awkward taking a child on your honeymoon with you. But Emily didn't want to be away from either Andromeda or Shawn. I reread their letter wishing that they were here with me to help through my trials.

"Hey," called the voice of a man I didn't know but really didn't like. I turned towards Dean Ambrose. "Your dad wants to talk to you. In his office."

I didn't like the smirk on that man's face. Every time he smirked like that something bad happened. I walked towards father's office with timid steps. Father's office wasn't the best place to find oneself. The last person or should I say people to go there were Shawn and Andromeda. And everyone knows what happened to them.

I knocked lightly on the door and received an enter. I opened the door to find father talking to Phil Brooks. The man everyone knew as CM Punk. I didn't like were this was heading already. But then again it wasn't safe to assume that was the reason I was here.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting with Mr. Brooks father," I said quietly. "I will return when you are through here. I was told that you wished to speak to me."

Father looked at me and nodded. "I did wish to speak to you," he said. He then indicated the chair next to Punk. "But you are not interrupting anything between the two of us. This meeting has a purpose behind it." The smile on father's face was beginning to scare me.

"What business could you have concern myself and Mr. Brooks father?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer to the question.

CM Punk's POV:

Like she didn't know what business Henry had with the two of us. She had stood beside her sister and Micheals and now both of were being punished for it.

"Well," said Henry, "I know that you Mr. Brooks," he turned to me, "have a thing about thinking your God. I don't like that." He turned to Mary. "And you know perfectly well what you did Mary." He steepled his fingers together over a document. "I'm going to ask you both to sign this document. And yes Mr. Brooks your lawyer friend Heyman helped write this up."

I wasn't going to ask that. But then again seeing as Paul wrote the thing. Paul wouldn't do anything that endanger one of his investments. I took the pen and signed my name to the document.

Mary's POV:

I couldn't believe that Brooks signed the thing without reading. I know Heyman is his friend but even friends have a way of double crossing you when my father is concerned. I gave him a look.

"Aren't you even interested in what you just signed yourself up for?" I asked him. Did this man know anything about anything?

"Paul wouldn't screw me over," he told me. "I trust him."

"Mary," said father, "if you sign I'll allow you to read and find out what you signed yourself up for."

"You might as well sign," Punk told me.

I sighed and took the pen he held out to me. This was beginning to turn out like the beginning of my marriage in my first life. With another Philip. Hopefully this one was different than the first one. I signed the pen feeling like I had just signed my own death warrant.

"Here you may it as I said," said father.

I took the document and read it over. My mouth drop open in shock. I looked to Punk and mouthed read it at him. I handed it over so he could watching his reaction. I wish I wasn't still too shocked or I could have laughed at the look on his face.

"So much for Master Heyman not screwing you over then, dear," I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You are both dismissed," said father signaling that we could leave.

I got up and made my way out of the office in a state of shock. I looked down the hall and saw three people I was very happy to meet in this hallway. Shawn, Andromeda, and Emily. They were finally back.

Andromeda's POV:

I looked towards father's office as the door opened. I leaned closer to Shawn shielding Emily from view in case the person leaving the office was indeed father. I was shocked to find Mary followed by CM Punk. I turned to Shawn.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," I told him. I walked towards Mary motioning for Shawn and Emily to follow me. "What was that all about Mary?"

"Father is forcing another one of his daughters into marriage," she told me. "You seem to be in good spirits though."

I nodded at her. "There is something important that we need to tell you and the others," I told her with a small smile on my face.

I turned to Shawn and snuggled close to him. I had some very big news to share with my siblings and our family.

**That is the end of this new chapter. Again thank you to hsm753 for reviewing. **


	6. And Baby Will Make Four

** Hey boys and girls of fan land. I'm back with a brand new update for my story Hostile Takeover. So here is chapter six.**

Andromeda's POV:

I looked at Shawn and mouthed should I tell her to him. He nodded at me. I didn't know how my siblings would take this new information about me. But they needed to know.

"Mary," I began in a steady kind of voice, " you know that Shawn and I have been married for about two months now."

She nodded at this. I took that my sign to continue.

"This news isn't just my news Mary. It's our news." I indicated Shawn and myself. "And we want you to be the first to hear the news."

I looked up at Shawn. He this reassuring smile on his face. Every time I saw it I knew everything was going to be all right. I looked over at Mary who was looking at me great interest. It was now or never.

"We're going to have a baby," I told her. "We found out about three weeks ago. Emily is very excited. She's going to be a big sister and aunt at the same. Aren't you Emmy Jane?" Emmy Jane was my little nickname for my little sister.

Mary stared at us both in shock.

"Congratulations you guys," she said pulling all three of us into a hug. "Emily isn't the only one whose excited about becoming an aunt. I guess you know father's already back to his old tricks. I'm to be married to Philip Brooks. Otherwise known as CM Punk."

I knew Punk. He was a pretty good guy when he wanted to be.

"Everything is going to all right," I told her. "Just look at us."

"Yeah ," said Shawn. "I mean this could all work out fine. Now let's go find the rest of the family and let them know the good news."

We went off in search off my family not knowing we we're being followed in shadows.

Undertaker's POV:

I listened as Andromeda told Mary her and Shawn's good news. I had to find Katherine and be there for her when she found out. This was after her little girl. And what kind of husband and stepfather would I be if I wasn't there for them both. I trailed after them as they went in search of the rest of the family.

**I know this chapter is kinda short but I'll make it up to you next time. Thank you again to hsm753 for your review of last chapter.**


End file.
